Saint Seiya
|-|Classic= |-|Next Dimension= |-|Episode G= |-|Episode G: Assassin= |-|Lost Canvas= |-|Saintia Sho= |-|Omega= |-|Legend of Sanctuary= |-|Soul of Gold= Summary of the Series Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac is a manga by Masami Kurumada that ran from 1986 to 1991. It told the story of the Saints, a group of powerful warriors who are sworn to fight as the army of the Goddess Athena. Along the series, they face off in various Holy Wars against Deities who wish to claim Athena's earth as their own, always against increasingly stronger opponents. The series quickly became a hit, and Toei Animation soon followed with an Anime adaptation in the same year. Interestingly enough, instead of merely following the manga and adding filler episodes from time to time, the anime took great liberties with the source material, altering details of backstories, adding / changing characters, creating entire new story arcs, and usually tying all new "filler" material to the original manga plot. When the original Manga / Anime came to an end, the series found itself in limbo, and from 1991 to 2001, no new material came of it. This changed when both Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation decided to revive the series, and since them Saint Seiya has been an ever-growing, ever expanded franchise. In 2001, the Saint Seiya Taizen Encyclopedia came to be, bundled alongside the Hypermyth, and with the two many details of the series's mythology became explained (Note: There was already a Hypermyth in 1990, but it was not written by, nor very supervised by Kurumada, and many of it's details are removed in it's 2001 update, making it clear what is the canonical version). In the next year, the Saint Seiya Hades OVAs began to be published, alongside the Light Novel Saint Seiya Gigantomachia, telling a story that happened in between the Poseidon and Hades arcs, and the manga Saint Seiya Episode G, a prequel focused on the Gold Saints, which Kurumada supervised , approved and officially confirmed canon. Since then, numerous anime and manga were released, such as Saint Seiya Next Dimension '''and '''Saint Seiya Lost Canvas in 2006, originally intended to be equally valid story-lines published simultaneously, yet since 2009 Next Dimension has been called the canonical continuation of Saint Seiya. Also released was the Heaven Chapter: Overture, intended as the first of a trilogy that would tell the Olympus Arc, but due to disapproval from Kurumada, the plan was abandoned. And last, but not least, the Saint Seiya Omega and Saint Seiya Soul of Gold '''anime, and the manga '''Saintia Sho. For long all of these anime and manga were viewed as non-canonical spin offs, but all changed when in 2014, when the direct sequel to Episode G, Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin started, and in it the existence of a Multiverse in the franchise was confirmed. This, alongside references to various "non-canonical" anime in the series, forced fans to look at the Saint Seiya Franchise from a new perspective. Timeline of the Series Original Manga Universe: * Saint Seiya Episode G (7 Years before the start of Classic Series, Year of 1979) * Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin - Prologue (months after of the fight against Cronus) * Classic Manga Sanctuary Arc (Year of 1986) * Classic Manga Poseidon Arc (Year of 1987) * Classic Manga Hades Arc (Year of 1990) * Saint Seiya Next Dimension (days after the Hades Arc / Year of 1743 in the past) *Saintia Sho (Events happening parallel to Classic Manga) *Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin (Modern times, decades after the main series) Toei Animation Universe: * Classic Anime Sanctuary Arc (Early fillers not included) * Classic Anime Asgard Arc * Classic Anime Poseidon Arc * Saint Seiya Hades OVAs * Saint Seiya Soul of Gold (In between Hades Inferno and Hades Elysium) * Saint Seiya Omega (25 Years after the start of Classic Series, Year of 2011) Parallel Universes: * Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (An alternate look at the Holy War against Hades of 1743) * Saint Seiya Heaven Chapter: Overture * Saint Seiya Gigantomachia (In between of Poseidon Arc and Hades Arc) * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (A CGI Movie adaptation of the Sanctuary Arc, taking heavy liberties with the source material) Unknown Status: * Saint Seiya Online (An MMORPG of the series) * Saint Seiya Golden Age (In between of Poseidón Arc and Hades Arc of the Original Manga, not translated) Note: If you want to know more about the Verse's Lore, read the Hypermyth here. Power of the Verse Saint Seiya is widely considered to be one of the most powerful anime verses there are. Due to the mechanics of the series even the weakest characters, capable of controlling only Basic Cosmos, comfortably sit around Island Level in their Attack Potency and Durability. Far above them are numerous characters, over 100 when counting the whole Franchise, whose power range from Multi-Solar System level, to Galaxy level, and even Multi-Galaxy level. Then there are the God Characters, whose powers can range from being as "insignificant" as Star level, though the majority of even the Minor Gods show immense superiority over any users of the 7th and 8th Senses, and through certain feats can be ranked at At least Multi-Galaxy level. Major, powerful deities, such as the Olympians and the Titans, possess a level of power far beyond all mortal comprehension, being beyond typical infinity and residing in a completely separate, higher dimension. Their levels are often around Universe+ to Low Multiverse level. Finally, Saint Seiya has the presence of a few God Tier characters whose power sits at the Multiversal+ level, with one sole character far above them at Low Complex Multiversal The franchise also holds immense speeds, containing some of the fastest MFTL+ characters out there. For a collection of such speed feats, read this blog. Finally, what truly makes Saint Seiya such an impressive verse, is also the special abilities and manipulations of the various characters, such as, but not limited to: * Atomic, Sub-Atomic and Quantic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration * Reality Warping * Sensory Removal * Psychokinesis with universal range * Cold Manipulation, reaching not only Absolute Zero, but temperatures hundreds of times colder (somehow) * Probability Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Time Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Mind Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Causality Manipulation and Acausality For more information, see this page. Supporters and Opponents of this Series Supporters: * AnimeFanboy2916 *Alonik * Rocks75 * Jjp7123 * GohanLSSJ2 * Pikatoo * Kowt * Darkness552 * RouninOtaku * Archaron * AbdulAziz Mohammed * Oblivion00 * Matthew Schroeder * Victor2 * GTgokussj4 * Lina Shields * Paulo.junior.969 * BowserRulesAll * Ultima Reality * DodoNova * RotofBots * FanofRPGs * JohnCenaNation * AlfredOath * Sage God Slayer * EmperorRorepme * RayWarrior01 Opponents: Neutral: * Shadowbokunohero * SolidEye234 Characters Saint Seiya Manga Only |-|Saint Seiya= Legendary Bronze Saints Pegasus Seiya (God Cloth).jpg|Pegasus Seiya|link=Pegasus Seiya Dragon Shiryu (God Cloth).jpg|Dragon Shiryu|link=Dragon Shiryu Cygnus Hyoga (God Cloth).jpg|Cygnus Hyoga|link=Cygnus Hyoga Andromeda Shun (God Cloth).jpg|Andromeda Shun|link=Andromeda Shun Phoenix Ikki (God Cloth).jpg|Phoenix Ikki|link=Phoenix Ikki Bronze Saints Unicorn Jabu SS.jpg|Unicorn Jabu|link=Unicorn Jabu Hydra Ichi SS.jpg|Hydra Ichi|link=Hydra Ichi Bear Geki SS.jpg|Bear Geki|link=Bear Geki Chameleon June.jpg|Chameleon June|link=Chameleon June Silver Saints Lyra Orphee SS.jpg|Lyra Orphée|link=Lyra Orphée Aquila Marin SS.jpg|Eagle Marin|link=Eagle Marin Ophiuchus Shaina SS.jpg|Ophiuchus Shaina|link=Ophiuchus Shaina Hound Asterion SS.jpg|Hound Asterion|link=Hound Asterion Lizard Misty SS.jpg|Lizard Misty|link=Lizard Misty Perseus Algol SS.jpg|Perseus Algol|link=Perseus Algol Gold Saints Aries Mu GS.jpg|Aries Mu|link=Aries Mu Taurus Aldebaran GS.jpg|Taurus Aldebaran|link=Taurus Aldebaran Gemini Saga GS.jpg|Gemini Saga|link=Gemini Saga Gemini Kanon GS.jpg|Gemini Kanon|link=Gemini Kanon Cancer Deathmask GS.jpg|Cancer Deathmask|link=Cancer Deathmask (Saint Seiya) Leo Aiolia GS.jpg|Leo Aiolia|link=Leo Aiolia Virgo Shaka GS.jpg|Virgo Shaka|link=Virgo Shaka Libra Dohko GS.jpg|Libra Dohko|link=Libra Dohko Sagittarius Aiolos GS.jpg|Sagittarius Aiolos|link=Sagittarius Aiolos Scorpio Milo GS.jpg|Scorpio Milo|link=Scorpio Milo Capricorn Shura GS.jpg|Capricorn Shura|link=Capricorn Shura Aquarius Camus GS.jpg|Aquarius Camus|link=Aquarius Camus Pisces Aphrodite GS.jpg|Pisces Aphrodite|link=Pisces Aphrodite Aries Shion GS.jpg|Aries Shion|link=Aries Shion Deities Athena SS.jpg|Athena|link=Athena (Saint Seiya) Hades SS.jpg|Hades|link=Hades (Saint Seiya) Poseidon SS gal.jpg|Poseidon|link=Poseidon (Saint Seiya) Thanatos SS.jpg|Thanatos|link=Thanatos (Saint Seiya) Hypnos SS.jpg|Hypnos|link=Hypnos (Saint Seiya) Poseidon's Marines Bian SS.jpg|Hippocamp Baian|link=Hippocamp Baian Io SS.jpg|Scylla Io|link=Scylla Io Krisna SS.jpg|Chrysaor Krishna|link=Chrysaor Krishna Kansas SS.jpg|Lymnades Kasa|link=Lymnades Kasa Isaack SS.jpg|Kraken Isaak|link=Kraken Isaak Sorrento SS.jpg|Siren Sorrento|link=Siren Sorrento Thetis SS.jpg|Mermaid Thetis|link=Mermaid Thetis Hades's Specters Pandora SS.jpg|Pandora|link=Pandora (Saint Seiya) Rhada SS.jpg|Wyvern Rhadamanthys|link=Wyvern Rhadamanthys Aiacos SS.jpg|Garuda Aiacos|link=Garuda Aiacos Minos SS.jpg|Griffon Minos|link=Griffon Minos Lune SS.jpg|Balrog Lune|link=Balrog Lune Pharaoh SS.jpg|Sphinx Pharaoh|link=Sphinx Pharaoh Myu SS 01.jpg|Papillon Myu|link=Papillon Myu Valentine SS.jpg|Harpy Valentine|link=Harpy Valentine |-|Next Dimension= 18th Century Gold Saints Ox ND.jpg|Taurus Ox|link=Taurus Ox Cain and Abel ND.jpg|Gemini Cain / Abel|link=Gemini Cain / Abel DeathToll ND.jpg|Cancer Deathtoll|link=Cancer Deathtoll (Saint Seiya) Kaiser ND.jpg|Leo Kaiser|link=Leo Kaiser Shijima ND.jpg|Virgo Shijima|link=Virgo Shijima Gestalt ND.jpg|Sagittarius Gestalt|link=Sagittarius Gestalt Ecarlate SHO.jpg|Scorpio Ecarlate|link=Scorpio Ecarlate Izou ND.jpg|Capricorn Izo|link=Capricorn Izo Mystoria ND.jpg|Aquarius Mystoria|link=Aquarius Mystoria Cardinale ND.jpg|Pisces Cardinale|link=Pisces Cardinale Odysseus ND.jpg|Ophiuchus Odysseus|link=Ophiuchus Odysseus Deities Chronos SS.jpg|Chronos|link=Chronos (Saint Seiya) Hades's Specters Suikyo ND.jpg|Garuda Suikyo|link=Garuda Suikyo Others Calisto ND.jpg|Callisto|link=Callisto Hecate ND.jpg|Hecate|link=Hecate (Saint Seiya) |-|Episode.G/Assassin/Requiem= 21th Century Saints (Lost World) Mu EPGA.jpg|Aries Mu|link=Aries Mu (Lost World) Lancelot EPGA.jpg|Cancer Lancelot|link=Cancer Lancelot Aiolos EPGA.jpg|Sagittarius Aiolos|link=Sagittarius Aiolos (Lost World) Camus EPGA.jpg|Aquarius Camus|link=Aquarius Camus (Lost World) Gladiators Durandal Roland SS.jpg|Durandal Roland|link=Durandal Roland Sigurd EPGA.jpg|Gram Sigurd|link=Gram Sigurd Alicia EPGA.jpg|Vorpal Alice|link=Vorpal Alice Aparajita Chakravartin SS.jpg|Aparajita Chakravartin|link=Aparajita Chakravartin Clarent Mordred SS.jpg|Clarent Mordred|link=Clarent Mordred Titans Cronus.jpg|Cronus|link=Cronus (Saint Seiya) RheaTarot.jpg|Rhea|link=Rhea HyperionTarot.jpg|Hyperion|link=Ebony Hyperion Theia.jpg|Theia|link=Theia Iapetus.jpg|Iapetus|link=Dimension Iapetus Themis.jpg|Themis|link=Themis Oceanus.jpg|Oceanus|link=Current Oceanus Thetis.jpg|Thetis|link=Thetis Coeus.jpg|Coeus|link=Dark Lightning Coeus Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe|link=Phoebe Crius.jpg|Kreios|link=Galaxy Kreios Mnemosyne.jpg|Mnemosyne|link=Mnemosyne Deities Zeus EPGA.jpg|Zeus|link=Zeus (Saint Seiya) Uranus SS.jpg|Uranus|link=Uranus (Saint Seiya) Tartarus SS.jpg|Tartarus|link=Tartarus Pontus SS.jpg|Pontos|link=Pontos Gea SS.jpg|Gaia|link=Gaia (Saint Seiya) Gigas Tifon SS.jpg|Typhon|link=Typhon (Saint Seiya) Others Hector EPG.jpg|Hector|link=Hector of Troy |-|Lost Canvas= 18th Century Bronze Saints Pegasus Tenma TLC.jpg|Pegasus Tenma|link=Pegasus Tenma Yato TLC.jpg|Unicorn Yato|link=Unicorn Yato 18th Century Silver Saints Altair Hakurei TLC.jpg|Altar Hakurei|link=Altar Hakurei Yuzuriha TLC.jpg|Crane Yuzuhira|link=Crane Yuzuhira 18th Century Gold Saints TaurusHasgard.jpg|Taurus Hasgard|link=Taurus Hasgard Gemini Aspros TLC.jpg|Gemini Aspros|link=Gemini Aspros GeminiDefteros.jpg|Gemini Defteros|link=Gemini Defteros CancerManigoldo.jpg|Cancer Manigoldo|link=Cancer Manigoldo LeoRegulus.jpg|Leo Regulus|link=Leo Regulus VirgoAsmita.jpg|Virgo Asmita|link=Virgo Asmita ScorpioKardia.jpg|Scorpio Kardia|link=Scorpio Kardia SagittariusSisyphus.jpg|Sagittarius Sisyphus|link=Sagittarius Sisyphus CapricornEl_Cid.jpg|Capricorn El Cid|link=Capricorn El Cid Degel TLC.jpg|Aquarius Degel|link=Aquarius Degel PiscesAlbafica1.jpg|Pisces Albafica|link=Pisces Albafica Cancer Sage TLC.jpg|Cancer Sage|link=Cancer Sage Deities Balor TLC.jpg|Balor|link=Balor (Saint Seiya) Tezcatlipoca TLC.jpg|Tezcatlipoca|link=Tezcatlipoca (Saint Seiya) Oneiros TLC.jpg|Oneiros|link=Oneiros (Saint Seiya) Phantasus TLC.jpg|Phantasos|link=Phantasos (Saint Seiya) Morpheus TLC.jpg|Morpheus|link=Morpheus (Saint Seiya) Ikelus TLC.jpg|Ikelos|link=Ikelos(Saint Seiya) Phobetor TLC.jpg|Phobetor|link=Phobetor (Saint Seiya) Gigas TLCEnceladus.jpg|Enceladus|link=Enceladus (Saint Seiya) Hades's Specters Youma TLC.jpg|Mephistopheles Yoma|link=Mephistopheles Yoma Owl Partita.jpg|Owl Partita|link=Owl Partita Benu Kagaho TLC.jpg|Bennu Kagaho|link=Bennu Kagaho Atavaka TLC.jpg|Atakava|link=Atakava Cetus Chris TLC.jpg|Cetus Chris|link=Cetus Chris Earhart TLC.jpg|Vampire Earhart|link=Vampire Earhart Luco TLC.jpg|Dryad Luco|link=Dryad Luco Nasu TLC.jpg|Nasu Veronica|link=Nasu Veronica Violate TLC.jpg|Behemoth Violate|link=Behemoth Violate Cube TLC 02.jpg|Dullahan Cube|link=Dullahan Cube |-|Saintia Sho= Saintias Shoko SHO.jpg|Equuleus Shoko|link=Equuleus Shoko Mii SHO.jpeg|Delphinus Mii|link=Delphinus Mii Katya SHO 02.jpg|Northern Crown Katya|link=Northern Crown Katya Xiaoling SHO.jpg|Ursa Minor Xiaoling|link=Ursa Minor Xiaoling Erda SHO.jpg|Cassiopeia Erda|link=Cassiopeia Erda Silver Saints Aeson SHO.jpg|Crateris Aeson|link=Crateris Aeson Mayura SHO.jpg|Pavo Mayura|link=Pavo Mayura Juan SHO.jpg|Scutum Juan|link=Scutum Juan Georg SHO.jpg|Southern Cross Georg|link=Southern Cross Georg Deities Eris SHO.jpg|Eris|link=Eris (Saint Seiya) Ares SHO.jpg|Ares|link=Ares (Saint Seiya) Deimos SHO.jpg|Deimos|link=Deimos (Saint Seiya) Phobos SHO.jpg|Phobos|link=Phobos (Saint Seiya) Harmonia SHO.jpg|Harmonia|link=Harmonia (Saint Seiya) Eris's Dryads / Ghost Saints Athe SHO.jpg|Ruin Athe|link=Ruin Athe Emony SHO.jpg|Malice Emony|link=Malice Emony Phonos SHO.jpg|Murder Phonos|link=Murder Phonos Algea SHO.jpg|Orion Rigel / Pain Argea|link=Orion Rigel Dysnomia SHO.jpg|Anarchy Dysnomia|link=Anarchy Dysnomia Hysminai SHO.jpg|Duel Hysminai|link=Duel Hysminai Mariya SHO.jpg|Oblivion Mariya / Lethe|link=Oblivion Mariya Yufa SHO.jpg|Famine Yufa / Limos|link=Hunger Yufa Saint Seiya Anime Only |-|Anime/Movies= God Warriors Hilda.jpg|Polaris Hilda|link=Polaris Hilda Sigfried SS.jpg|Dubhe Siegfried|link=Dubhe Siegfried Bud SS.jpg|Alcor Bado|link=Alcor Bado Syd SS.jpg|Mizar Shido|link=Mizar Shido Alberich SS.jpg|Megrez Alberich|link=Megrez Alberich Mime SS.jpg|Benetsnatch Mime|link=Benetsnatch Mime Hagen SS.jpg|Merak Hagen|link=Merak Hagen Fenrir SS.jpg|Alioth Fenrir|link=Alioth Fenrir Thor SS.jpg|Phecda Thor|link=Phecda Thor Ghost Five Jager SS.jpg|Orion Jäger|link=Orion Jäger Maya SS.jpg|Sagitta Maya|link=Sagitta Maya Orpheus SS.jpg|Lyra Orpheus|link=Lyra Orpheus Jan SS.jpg|Scutum Jan|link=Scutum Jan Christ SS.jpg|Crux Christ|link=Crux Christ Corona Saints Atlas SS.jpg|Carina Atlas|link=Carina Atlas Berenices SS.jpg|Coma Berenices|link=Coma Berenices Jaō SS.jpg|Lynx Jaō|link=Lynx Jaō Fallen Angels Lucifer SS.jpg|Lucifer|link=Lucifer (Saint Seiya) Beelzebud SS.jpg|Seraph Beelzebub|link=Seraph Beelzebub Eligor SS.jpg|Virtur Eligor|link=Virtur Eligor Moa SS.jpg|Throne Mois|link=Throne Mois Astaroth SS.jpg|Kerubim Astaroth|link=Kerubim Astaroth Deities Abel SS.jpg|Phoebus Abel|link=Phoebus Abel Apollo SS.jpg|Apollo|link=Apollo (Saint Seiya) Artemis SS.jpg|Artemis|link=Artemis (Saint Seiya) Odin SS.jpg|Odin|link=Odin (Saint Seiya) |-|Omega= 21th Century Bronze Saints Pegasus Koga Omega.jpg|Pegasus Kouga|link=Pegasus Kouga Aquila Yuna Omega.jpg|Aquila Yuna|link=Aquila Yuna Orion Eden Omega.jpg|Orion Eden|link=Orion Eden Lionet Soma Omega.jpg|Lionet Soma|link=Lionet Soma Dragon Ryūhō Omega.jpg|Dragon Ryuho|link=Dragon Ryuho Wolf Haluto Omega.jpg|Wolf Haruto|link=Wolf Haruto 21th Century Gold Saints Sagittarius Seiya Omega.jpg|Sagittarius Seiya|link=Sagittarius Seiya Deities Saturn Omega.jpg|Saturn|link=Saturn Mars Omega.jpg|Mars|link=Mars (Saint Seiya) Apsu Omega.jpg|Abzu|link=Abzu |-|Soul of Gold= Deities Loki SS 01.jpg|Loki|link=Loki (Saint Seiya) |-|Legend of Sanctuary= Bronze Saints Pegasus Seiya LoS SS.jpg|Pegasus Seiya|link=Pegasus Seiya (Legend of Sanctuary) Category:Saint Seiya Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Shueisha